


Dreaming

by ThornInHerSide



Category: Sherlock (TV), sherlockbbc
Genre: F/M, Mark Gatiss - Freeform, Reader-Insert, SherlockBBC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornInHerSide/pseuds/ThornInHerSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a rather pleasing dream about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

In his dream, Mycroft was back at his home after a long and tedious work trip. Unlocking the front door, he smiled as he dropped his travel bag down in the hallway, soothed by the familiarities of his home: the large painting above the mantelpiece; the wooden cabinet that held bottles of his favourite whiskey...the young woman sitting in his favourite armchair.

Mycroft knew he was dreaming. This didn’t have to make sense. But still he felt a sense of panic as he fumbled for the light switch; gasping when he found himself staring into a very familiar face.

Soft, slightly tousled (h/c) hair. Bright, (e/c) eyes framed by long eyelashes and peering out from beneath perfectly shaped brows. Mycroft knew immediately that the reason he recognised those features so well was because they were the same ones he thought about every day.

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember me,” you purred, a coy smile playing on your dewy red lips that Mycroft often daydreamed about..

“This is insane...” He shook his head, causing you to smirk a little.

“You don’t seem very pleased to see me.” You pouted as you observed Mycroft’s less-than-welcoming reaction, and you rose from his seat to lean against the armrest of the settee. “You know who I am, surely?” Mycroft just sighed, figuring he might as well play along until he could manage to wake himself up somehow.

“Of course I do (y/n).”

“Correction. I’m just another ‘goldfish’ to you, non-intelligent waste of time; you don’t have time for people like me. Though as you can see, I’m hardly locked up in a box on top of the wardrobe.” You flashed him a sour look, seeming genuinely offended by Mycroft’s words, or at least that’s what Sherlock had told you were Mycroft's words. 

“That’s not true, I’ve never said that” Mycroft replied, raising one wry eyebrow. “you knew that.”

“Did I?” You just shrugged, approaching him slowly. “Loathe as I am to pay you any compliments right now, did I ever tell you that you look incredibly sexy in all these suits that you wear?” You said, a coy smile playing on your lips. “I’m sure you’d love it if you had me for yourself, wouldn’t you Mr Holmes?” You added, twirling a strand of hair around your finger.

‘’What do you mean?” Mycroft coughed, pink flushing his cheeks.

“Oh nothing...nothing at all.” You smiled innocently, reaching for his hand. “Sit down.”

“This is my dream. I’d rather stand, thank you.” You just rolled your eyes.

“So defiant… as usual, even in your dreams. Tell me, does anyone else find your little rebellious streak as endearing as I do?”

“What’s it to you?’ Mycroft replied shortly. It seemed ridiculous that this was actually happening in his dream, seeing you the one and only woman he’d ever developed feelings for sitting right there on the settee, flirting endlessly with him, this wasn’t how you usually were with him, you were always so polite and you hardly flirted to such extreme measures. This was a dream though; things didn’t have to make sense.

“Nice home you’ve got here,” you remarked casually as you wriggled out of your trench coat, placing it on the arm of the settee and stretched your arms out over the back of it. Mycroft’s mouth was slacked open in shock and his blue eyes wide with surprise as you only had your underwear on underneath the coat. You gave him a cheeky smirk; “I guess that’s your reward for being such an arrogant twat?”

“I beg your pardon?” Mycroft asked firmly, squaring his shoulders as he fixed you with a withering glare. You just smiled at him and gave a little wink “I want to wake up. Now.”

“No you don’t.” your smile was smug as you rose from your seat; purposely knocking your coat on to the floor as a juvenile act of provocation. “If you really did, you’d already be awake again. Admit it. A part of you is enjoying this.”

“I’m not,” Mycroft argued, his breath hitching slightly as you moved closer. “I’m really, really not...” But even to his own ears, the words were unconvincing, and his heart began to pound as you placed a gentle hand on his waist.

“Try telling me this doesn’t arouse you, just a little bit,” you demanded; your eyes full of mischief, staring into his eyes as your thumb rubbed over his sharp hip bone. “Being touched by the one person you really want...you’re perfectly aware of how beautiful you are to me, all you need do is ask Mymy” you added pointedly, and Mycroft was alarmed to realise he was suddenly wondering what your lips felt and tasted like as they curved into a seductive smile.

“Stop it...”

Mycroft tried to pull away. He really did. But for some reason his body and mind weren’t working in tandem anymore, and instead he felt compelled to stay perfectly still as you raised your long, soft fingers to his face; tracing gently over his cheek.

“When was the last time somebody kissed you?”

Mycroft swallowed hard, his eyes closing.

“I haven’t,” he whispered, his heart pounding as you leaned in. But he couldn’t do this. Even in a dream, the idea was too ludicrous; he swore to himself that he wouldn’t let you get in the way, caring is not an advantage. He pulled away quickly, leaving your lips to land clumsily against the side of his jaw instead. A pair of (e/c) eyes flashing angrily as he stepped back, and he could tell that you were hurt by the rejection, crazy as the whole situation was to begin with.

“What did you do that for?!”

“Because...I-I!” Mycroft searched desperately for the right words but failing to do so, he sighed in defeat. He was now beginning to wonder if somebody had slipped something in to his tea earlier in the evening. Vivid and surreal as his dreams could be, this was on another plane altogether.

“What?”

Sighing heavily, you ran a hand through your hair before stepping forward again. “I forgot just how uptight you could be...” Though on the surface the words sounded critical, your tone was laced with a layer of understanding and comfort beneath, and Mycroft obligingly stayed put when you reached out to him again.

“Why are you trying so hard to resist me?”

“Because...because...” Mycroft shook his head as he struggled to think of why he actually was resisting. But he didn’t even get a chance to finish speaking before your lips crashed against his, and to his surprise he found himself not only returning the kiss, but actually deepening it as he slipped his tongue gently inside of your half-open mouth.

\-------------

It was certainly a pleasing sensation, kissing you. He’d never known before what this would feel like; he’d never kissed a person before. The whole experience was actually shockingly pleasant, and he began to wonder suddenly why he hadn’t done this sooner. Moaning softly, he could feel your full soft lips as his tongue ran over your top lip, and it was only when he felt a pair of soft hands slipping further and further down his waist that Mycroft realised how carried away he was getting, and he pulled away breathlessly.

“Not bad…” You remarked with a cheeky grin of approval as you licked your lips. “Although, you would have to back out just when I was starting to have fun, wouldn’t you?” Blushing furiously, Mycroft immediately knew what that comment was referring to, and he bit his own bottom lip nervously, trying to hide an embarrassed smile.

“You’re not going to try to tell me you didn’t enjoy that though, did you?” Seeing the flirtatious smile on your lips, and the sparkle of mischief in your (e/c) eyes, Mycroft couldn’t help but let down his defences. After all, he was only dreaming. And if he had to suffer, on waking, the private embarrassment of having conjured up such a situation in his slumber anyway, he might as well let himself enjoy it...

“No,” he replied boldly, taking a step forward again to close the gap between your bodies. A smile began to spread across his lips as you pressed your hand gently against his chest, stroking down his breastbone between the unfastened buttons of his crisp white shirt.

“Look at me,” you whispered. When Mycroft found himself still watching your hand caress his chest, it immediately pulled away and cupped his jaw instead, forcing him to glance up. “Look at me.”

Mycroft’s breath hitched as he stared at you. You looked absolutely beautiful and Mycroft only wished that this was happening in real life. 

“You’re so handsome...” you murmured; piercing (e/c) eyes locking on to piercing blue eyes. He ran his thumb slowly around the outline of your lips for a moment before leaning in to capture them again with his own, and as the kiss deepened, your hand began to drift south again, finally coming to rest against Mycroft’s stomach as you deftly unfastened the buttons of his shirt

“Do you know what I love most about this...about you?”

Mycroft didn’t know whether to laugh or blush with embarrassment as your fingers worked over the warm, taut flesh of his abdomen: he still hadn’t quite gotten used to the absurdity of this situation, but he also couldn’t say honestly that he wasn’t enjoying it...

“I love...” You whispered, “that you’re actually letting me do this...” You lowered your head to kiss Mycroft’s chest; flicking his left nipple playfully with your tongue. “That you can so easily become aroused by...me” you smirked as you pressed your fingers gently against the front of Mycroft’s trousers, feeling the heat and hardness beneath.

“What else do you love about me?” Mycroft asked boldly. His awkwardness and embarrassment was rapidly being overpowered by narcissistic desire, and with a brazen grin he snaked his own hand up the front of your body.

“Playing that game now, are we?” Mycroft barely even noticed that he was being shuffled slowly towards the sofa as you kissed again. “I love...hmm...I love your lips...your eyes...the suits you wear, the little yelp you make when I do this...” You bit down on his earlobe and giggled as a small yelp escaped his perfect lips, whilst lowering him down onto the settee. “And of course, I love this...” Mycroft couldn’t help but gasp as your hand slipped between his thighs and gave his rapidly hardening member a gentle squeeze.

Just when things were starting to get more heated the loud beeping sound of his alarm filled the air and he awoke quickly his breath short and cheeks flushed pink after his current dream. Shifting his body slightly, he moved to turn the alarm off. 

“Oh God.” He murmured, lying back down into his soft pillows, his large hands covering his face as he huffed “I’m in love with (y/n).”

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I worte this... I apologise.  
> (Please let me know if the rating needs changing) :)


End file.
